Alpha Wave Generator
The Alpha Wave GeneratorEgon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Mean Green Teen Machine" (1990) (DVD ts. 02:23-02:26). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Sorry Slimer, but this is an Alpha Wave Generator." was a device Egon Spengler invented which enabled the user to have their dreams be video-taped and/or viewed by other people, as well as making it possible to rest the body and recreate the mind all at once.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Mean Green Teen Machine" (1990) (DVD ts. 02:19-02:20). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Gentlemen, my latest invention."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Mean Green Teen Machine" (1990) (DVD ts. 02:30-02:35). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "This device will allow a person to program his alpha brain waves during sleep state."Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Mean Green Teen Machine" (1990) (DVD ts. 02:36-02:37). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Are you saying that with this gizmo we can control our dreams?"Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Mean Green Teen Machine" (1990) (DVD ts. 02:39-02:45). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "The body needs its rest. The mind needs its recreation. With this machine you can do both simultaneously."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Mean Green Teen Machine" (1990) (DVD ts. 02:58-03:03). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "The headset picks up your neural impulses and the machine generates the dream images you desire." History Egon tested the Alpha Wave Generator on Peter Venkman without his permission. Peter dreamed that he was dressed as Batman and dating Kim Basinger, who played Vicki Vale in the 1989 Batman film. The others were able to observe Peter's dream on a monitor located on the generator.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Mean Green Teen Machine" (1990) (DVD ts. 03:03-03:10). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "At the moment we're set on observer mode. We'll get to see Peter's dream." After the Ghostbusters had difficulty busting three pizza-loving reptilian ghosts, they decided to all sleep using the Alpha Wave Generator to make themselves ready the next time they met the ghosts again. While the four Ghostbusters were sleeping, the Mean Green Teen Machine entered the Alpha Wave Generator and tormented the Ghostbusters in their dreams. The machine was calibrated for up to five sleepers and not seven, so as long as the three pizza-lovers remained in the machine, the Ghostbusters would never wake up.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Mean Green Teen Machine" (1990) (DVD ts. 17:19-17:25). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "The Alpha Wave Generator is calibrated for five sleepers. When those three ghosts got in, they overloaded the circuits."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Mean Green Teen Machine" (1990) (DVD ts. 17:26-17:29). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "As long as they're loose in our dreams, we stay asleep." Slimer was fortunately not hooked up to the contraption, as he had been in the kitchen getting a snack when Egon and the other Ghostbusters fell to sleep. Slimer then reunited the Ghostbusters when he accidentally bumped into the machine. Taking advantage of this opportunity, Egon duped the trio of ghosts into getting trapped and restoring everything to normal. The Ghostbusters woke up around noon the next day. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Mean Green Teen Machine" References Gallery Collages AlphaWaveGeneratorinMeanGreenTeenMachineepisodeCollage.png Primary Canon AlphaWaveGenerator01.png AlphaWaveGenerator02.png AlphaWaveGenerator03.png AlphaWaveGenerator04.jpg Category:Equipment Category:RGB Equipment